


Jamais je ne t'oublierai

by MidnightHalo27



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Non-compliant with The Bronze Key, no knowledge of PLL needed to read this, rewrite of a Pretty Little Liars scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: Everything gets confusing after that. He falls to the ground and hears the sound of a scream, then a struggle. Through the haze of pain, he sees someone moving towards him. He pants, trying to crawl away before they reach him; it's too dark to see their face from afar, but it must be Alex coming to finish what he started, and Call will be damned if he goes without a fight.Except it's not Alex, Call realizes; but it's not his friends either. It's Anastasia Tarquin.OrIn which I rewrite a Pretty Little Liars scene, Magisterium style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Writing this was very fun and also a huge headache. I had originally planned for it to be the third chapter of "Bits of Chaos and Magic", but ended up deciding to publish it separately.
> 
> This fic is a rewrite of a scene from the Pretty Little Liars TV series, but in a Magisterium context. It's from the episode "The dArkest knight", which is the tenth episode of the seventh season and the last episode aired until the series returns in april. You don't have to watch PLL to understand the fic though.
> 
> If you want to watch the scene, the link to the video will be in the end notes.
> 
> That being said, don't watch the video if you are a fan of PLL and haven't see this episode yet - unless, of course, you wanna be hit with one hell of a spoiler.
> 
> Also, this fic is not canon-compliant with The Bronze Key, but there are two huge spoilers for those who haven't read it.
> 
> The title comes from the French nursery rhyme "À La Claire Fontaine".
> 
> I also published this on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, not me. Pretty Little Liars doesn't belong to me either - The books belong to Sara Shepard, and the TV series belongs to Freeform.
> 
> I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos, etc are great! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

The good news is: now Call knows Alex is the spy. The bad news is: he only knows this because Alex has just shot him.

Everything gets confusing after that. He falls to the ground and hears the sound of a scream, then a struggle. Through the haze of pain, he sees someone moving towards him. He pants, trying to crawl away before they reach him; it’s too dark to see their face from afar, but it must be Alex coming to finish what he started, and Call will be damned if he goes without a fight.

Except it’s not Alex, Call realizes; but it’s not his friends either. It’s Anastasia Tarquin.

He curls near the wall as she comes closer. She had always been nice to him, but so had Alex and now Call is bleeding out from a hole in his shoulder.

She kneels down next to him, but Call has no strength left to escape. The wound is hurting too much, and the blood loss is starting to make him dizzy. He flinches when she reaches out for him, but her hands are gentle when she cradles his uninjured side and makes him lie on the ground; her touch is tender when she rests his head on her lap.

Maybe this is a trick, Call thinks. She’s Alex’s stepmother; she has to be working with him. She must be distracting him until Alex comes back from wherever he went.

He starts shivering from the shock, worsening his already irregular breathing. One of Anastasia’s hands goes to his hair, carding through it in a calming motion; the other, to his wound, applying pressure, trying to diminish the blood flow.

Before he can try and get his head around what’s happening, Anastasia starts singing in a low, melodic voice, and Call can’t help looking her in the eyes.

“A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener...”

Vaguely, he’s aware that there’s noise coming from one of the corridors - footsteps, people yelling; but he can barely hear it through his breathing and her singing, and he wouldn’t have the energy to call out to them anyway, so he stays quiet.

“J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné...” She continues, and something stirs in the depths of Call’s mind. He doesn’t speak French; he’s never heard that song before, and yet –

– the words are on the tip of his tongue, so hauntingly familiar, as if he’s heard them a thousand times before; has heard **her** sing them a thousand times before.

“Call!” He hears Aaron yell, voice coming from someplace on his left.

“Anastasia?!” Tamara shouts, confused.

“Oh my God!” Jasper shrieks.

In seconds, they get to them, huddling next to Call; but Anastasia doesn’t stop singing.

“Oh my God, what did you do?!” Aaron rasps out, crying beside him. Call thinks he’s crying too, but he’s not sure.

“Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai...”

He blinks, suddenly feeling marginally better. In between breaths, he realizes Anastasia is using earth magic to ease his pain. She can’t remove the metal or heal the wound completely, but her magic is serving as some kind of morphine.

 “Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai...” She repeats, voice breaking a little bit. Belatedly, Call notices the tears in her eyes.

“Please, don’t leave me again.” She says. He thinks she’s trembling, but maybe that’s just him. This all seems so surreal; he can’t even focus enough on why she’d say **again**. Maybe none of this is really happening; maybe Call is so out of it he’s hallucinating.

His head spins; black dots dance in his vision.

“Call, I would never hurt you.” She continues, and then says something that makes Call think he definitely is hallucinating.

“I’m your mother.”

He passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the link to the video of the PLL scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM_p8C1FRRs
> 
> I have this headcanon that Anastasia is French and used to sing French nursery rhymes to her sons.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I always love to discuss anything Magisterium related. You can find me on tumblr as agarotado27dejunho


End file.
